deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Visit/@comment-24950802-20140616085637
Cool episode, better than I thought it would be. *'Marisol' - At least she got something to do this episode. I have to say, I was not a big fan of Nicole Sullivan's Molly, not even from the get-go, she was too in-your-face for my taste, very unprofessional, and I knew no good could come from it. Still, I'm surprised Marisol caved so easily when told she was a hypocrite. That's both humble and stupid. So, is Molly supposed to stick around now, or...? Anyway, yeah, I'm just happy Marisol got something else to do and that her book is still an ongoing process. I didn't miss Nick at all, even though it annoys me that he and Opal keep missing episodes when Tony and Ethan appear so much. *'Rosie' - Probably the best story of the episode for me, but I think that is usually the case. Rosie is defo my favorite and I love the Miller family storyline, but it's frustrating that Didi and Lucinda are now both gone, I do hope they come back eventually. Reggie is a total douche, but damn it, he's smart, without being too complicated in his plans, gotta give him credit for that. Still, do away with the evidence, man... You're a lawyer, for Christ's sake. The ending with Rosie and Spence cheered me up and made me realize, yep, I ship it. *'Carmen' - This season has, for me, cemented the fact that I love all the maids. Marisol and Rosie were, I think, the only ones I truly cared about during season 1, Carmen being someone who constantly annoyed me. But yes, this season I have grown to love all five of them, and Carmen really has started to be the one who's the most fun for me. Ty annoyed me this episode in ways he hadn't before, I have always liked the character when others have said he annoys them. The episode did not end at all like I thought it would, which is a nice thing. DM kinda plays it safe, but it still manages to surprise me. And to be fair, Ethan did get stabbed. That was pretty awesome. Not as awesome as Ty faceplanting though. LOL! *'Zoila' - My least favorite story, even though it was entertaining enough. I was just never too psyched for the mom stuff for some reason. Not sure how I feel about Henry and Eunice Madge, but okay... There's that now. Velma (was her name said at all?) was pretty annoying, and her good material was all used up in the sneak peek anyway. The whorehouse thing was cool though. I liked what she said about what she's done for her children that they seem to have forgotten, I hate when people neglect to remember their humble origins, but lol, so much for respect being earned. :P I take no issue with that. Respect CAN be demanded. *'Valentina' - Seems wrong to give her her own header, I suppose, since she didn't do much this episode, but she has really grown on me, she's super nice, and I am SOOOOO fricking relieved that Adrian didn't seduce her. Truly, I was so worried for a second there that he might, after what Evelyn told him and after Val wiped the crumbs off his chest. Adrian is quite paternal towards Valentina, or rather she's quite the doting daughter towards him, which is very nice. Thank God the DM writers chose to steer clear of a creeper route with these two characters. Evelyn and Tony was gross enough to begin with. I thought Ethan was just gonna ask his buddies to drive him to Opal, even though I knew she wasn't gonna appear in the episode. Surely this is how she is brought back in the next one, right? Then I thought Ethan would die in Valentina's arms. Anyway, the whole ending was weird. Does he actually expect her to stay with him after she finds out what he's been doing? No way. *'Powells' - They were a delight, of course, everything they say is gold, from the allergenic roses to my driver Dick, passing by the open-door orgasm and the piñata-riddled house. I love these two with a passion. I am both glad and mad that Tony doesn't really love Evelyn, I just never bought his affection and don't ship them at all, but now I just feel bad for Evelyn. She's tough on the outside but I think she'll melt down after learning the truth. Well, then Adrian can help pick up the pieces. I'm miffed that we don't know yet what Molly told Adrian. So, was Tony never an actual bodyguard? Like, for evil overlords? Was that a cover? Anyway, looking forward to the next episode. Sucks that there is a never a promo online for the following episode once I'm done with the latest one. Then I kinda just forget to watch the trailers. Shame, cos I like 'em.